Awkward
by IceCreamAndPizza
Summary: It's no secret that Psyduck likes to pop out of his Pokéball at the most inconvenient of times, but this time Psyduck may want to think twice about appearing unannounced.


**Awkward**

* * *

With each movement, he could feel the pressure inside him grow. His fingers curled tightly around the bedsheets in response to the overwhelming feeling in his groin. From underneath him, Misty's hands ran up and down his body, leaving patches of heat wherever her fingers touched. The sounds she made nearly drove him crazy as she called out his name and whispered in his ear for him to keep going. His eyes closed as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, gently kissing the area around her shoulder. Any moment now he was going to reach his breaking point. He could never imagine anything being better than this.

"Psy?"

The sound felt like nails on a chalkboard, or an orchestra coming to an abrupt stop during the climax of the piece. He swore he even heard a drum kit crashing to the floor. Either way, the sound sent an unpleasant chill running down his spine. _What the...?_ He didn't dare to open his eyes, terrified of what he swore he would see.

"Duck?"

 _You're going crazy, Ash,_ he told himself. _You're just being paranoid. It's probably her phone-yeah, her phone._ He had to be imagining things, but the sound had felt so real-and so close. _Just a quick look_ he told himself. _Just to make sure_...Cracking open one eye, he saw a fuzzy picture of what stood on the floor beside him. As his vision cleared up and the figure started to look more lifelike, he saw two soulless eyes staring back at him.

"Holy shit!" he yelled. Scrambling to get away and cover himself with the blanket, he only ended up getting twisted up in the covers before crashing to the ground. "What the hell?"

"Ash?" he heard Misty call his name. She poked her head over the side of the bed. "What are you doing?" Before he could answer, her face suddenly flashed an angry shade of red. "Psyduck! What the hell do you think you're doing out of your Pokéball? Get back in there now!"

"Psy?" Psyduck just stared back at her with a blank face. It tilted its head."Duck?"

"Ugh!" Misty groaned as she smacked her palm against her forehead. "What's the matter with you?" Much more gracefully than Ash had, Misty covered herself before stepping out of bed. "Why are you such a pervert?" Walking over to where she had dropped her belt of Pokéballs, she grabbed the ball belonging to Psyduck and pointed it in his direction. "Psyduck, return."

Once Psyduck was safely contained in his Pokéball once more, Misty let out an exasperated sigh. Turning to face her stunned boyfriend, she flashed him a sheepish grin, her cheeks visibly pink. "I'm _so_ sorry. That was kind of…"

"Awkward?" he answered for her.

"Yeah…" Neither of them said a word as if they were waiting for Psyduck to jump out again. Ash just watched as Misty rocked back and forth on her feet, nervous energy running through her. "So...you wanna continue where we left off?"

"No, not really."

"Yeah," she sighed, finally leaving her feet planted on the ground. "I'm not really feeling it anymore either." Another pause. "Well, I think I'm going to go get something to eat." Letting her arms fall to her sides, Misty turned around and began to gather up her clothes that had been thrown haphazardly around the room. When he didn't move or say anything, she turned back around and carefully watched his face. "You okay?"

"No," he finally responded. "I don't think I can ever look at Psyduck's face ever again."

Misty just laughed. _Is she seriously laughing at me right now?_ Did she not understand what had just happened? Psyduck had seen them during one of the most intimate moments two people could share together!

"Why? It's not _that_ big of a deal."

Ash could barely hold it in anymore. _Not that big of a deal? Is she serious?_ "Misty, he saw things! Things no Pokémon should ever see," he tried to explain. "He saw...you know?" Using his fingers, he pointed toward the lower end of his body.

As he should have expected, Misty rolled her eyes, finding his childish reaction to be annoying. "You're overreacting. It's Psyduck. He has the memory of a Goldeen. He's not going to remember anything."

"Yeah, but I will!" Ash cried in protest. "How could you let this happen?"

"Excuse me?"

He'd struck a chord in her, but he couldn't back down now.

"You. You let this happen! You know Psyduck always pops out of his Pokéball, yet you just left it lying around in your bedroom while we were...well, you know-"

"Sex, Ash. We were having sex. If you're going to participate in the act of it, you should at least be mature enough to say the word," she lectured him. Of course he knew that! He just didn't want to say it out loud in case Psyduck was listening through his Pokéball. He was a psychic Pokémon after all, and despite what Misty said, Ash was positive Psyduck had a better memory than Misty thought. "Besides, it's not my fault. Maybe if someone hadn't been so pushy when I finished training, I would have had time to put my Pokémon away properly."

"You weren't exactly putting up much resistance."

"Whatever. It's fine, Ash. Just drop it and move on," she fumed. "Now I'm going to get something to eat." Now fully clothed, Misty turned to leave.

"Misty, wait!" She paused, mid-step. When he saw he had her attention once more, he asked, "Can you take him with you?"

"You're really overreacting," she grumbled, but she still picked up Psyduck's Pokéball and placed it back on her belt.

As Misty exited the room, Ash sighed in relief. He could finally rest at ease now knowing that Psyduck was going to be far, far away. Slowly pulling himself off the ground, he walked across the room to pick up his clothes, the blanket still tightly wrapped around his body-just in case.

OoOoO

"This is getting ridiculous!" Misty cried, slamming her drink on the table. The contents spilled out and onto her hand and the table. From across the table, May raised her eyebrows in alarm."He won't even kiss me more than just a peck on the lips. I swear he's, like, paranoid or something. Oh, and somehow everyone seems to know about it now!"

May nodded sympathetically. Misty had called to tell her about the incident a few days after it happened. At first, she had nearly choked on her drink, but instead, she spat it back out onto her kitchen floor before she burst out laughing. May then couldn't resist sharing the story with Dawn, thinking Misty wouldn't have minded. But May had forgotten that Dawn was a bit of a gossiper and the story quickly spread like fire amongst their group of friends.

"The other night I even wore the most revealing clothing I own and nothing! Not even a reminder of where my eyes are."

"He's probably really embarrassed," May suggested. "I know I would be mortified, especially if all my friends found out. How are you not mortified?"

"I don't know," Misty shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to Psyduck popping out at inconvenient times. I mean, sure I was embarrassed, but it's not the end of the world. Next time I'll just make sure his Pokéball isn't anywhere us."

"Like in an underground safe," May joked, her face lighting up at the humor of her own joke. Misty, however, did not find the joke to be as amusing as May thought it to be. "Have you tried talking with him about it?"

"I've tried to assure him that Psyduck won't remember anything, but he claims that Psyduck smirks at him and gives him that look, whatever that means."

"Yeah, but Psyduck's a psychic Pokemon. Aren't they supposed to be really intelligent?"

"Psyduck? Yeah right," she scoffed. That was laughable. Psyduck couldn't even learn how to swim, let alone perform attacks without a massive headache.

"I don't know, Misty. Maybe you can find Team Rocket and get Meowth to translate for you," May suggested, a playful smirk on her face. "I'd love to know what Psyduck has to say."

"Har har ha," Misty grumbled. Never in a million years. Not that it was true, but if there was even the smallest chance Psyduck remembered even a shred of what he saw, Misty would rather die than have Team Rocket find out about the whole incident.

"Just saying…" May shrugged before taking a sip of her drink. "It would help you prove to Ash that Psyduck doesn't remember anything."

"I know," Misty groaned some more. _Why does Ash have to be so paranoid?_ "We're never going to sleep together again, are we?"

Sighing, May reached out her hand and placed it on top of Misty's. Giving it a comforting pat, she tried her best to empathize with her friend. "I'm sorry you're boyfriend's so paranoid." Misty nodded along, appreciative of the fact that May was here to back her up.

OoOoO

Later that night, after closing up the gym, Misty returned home to the sound of the shower running. Before she could talk herself out of it, Misty headed toward the bathroom. Gently turning the handle of the bathroom door, she tiptoed inside before quietly shutting-and locking-the door behind her. From the small opening between the curtain and the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of black hair. Slipping out of her swim shorts, Misty quickly undressed before letting her hair down. As she pulled the shower curtain aside and climbed in, she heard a "pop!" from her pile of clothes.

"Psy?"

Misty froze, her hand still holding the shower curtain and her one leg inside the shower. _Shit! Shit, shit, shitty, shit!_ Cringing in fear, she closed her eyes and prayed to every god she knew that it was just her imagination. But when she opened her eyes again, she saw the clueless looking face of her Psyduck starting back at her, its hands pressed against the sides of its head.

"Misty?"Ash's surprised face looked back at her, taken aback by her appearance. "What are you doing?"

"I...uh…" she fumbled through her words. Preoccupied with the unwanted guest in the room, she didn't realize that Ash had turned off the water. Now how was she going to remove Psyduck without Ash finding out?

"Duck?"

Ash's face instantly went ghost white, morphing into a look of complete fear. Wrapping the curtain tightly around himself, he surveyed the bathroom. Ash looked directly at Psyduck then back at Misty, his face turning a sickly green.

Psyduck's expression remained vacant, a far-off look stuck on its face. Then, all of a sudden, Psyduck's face changed to the biggest smirk Misty had ever seen. It continued to laugh as a small blush formed right above his bill. Soon, its whole body convulsed into a fit of laughter as it rolled around on the bathroom floor.

"See!" Ash shouted. His whole face had turned a bright red. "I told you he remembered, but you didn't believe me! Why else would he be laughing?"

"He's not laughing at you, Ash," Misty replied, but her words lacked conviction. Deep down, she knew Ash was right. She had no doubt that Psyduck remembered what he had seen. Her and Ash's misery had now become the Pokemon's entertainment.

"Yes, he is!" Ash argued back. Turning on Psyduck he yelled, "It's not funny! Misty, get him out of here!"

Grabbing the towel Ash had saved for himself, she wrapped it around her body before kneeling down to dig through her pile of clothes. Under her swim shorts, she found her belt of Pokéballs and grabbed Psyduck's. Almost as quickly as he had appeared, Psyduck disappeared into a beam of red light. Without having to be told even once, Misty exited the bathroom and made her way toward the area where she kept her Pokémon overnight.

"I hope you're happy," she hissed at Psyduck's Pokéball. "You've completely ruined my sex life."

* * *

 **This story was inspired by a line in a story written by Untitledmind and a suggestion by NYIslandersGirl in the reviews. Now on to B...**


End file.
